wistful dreaming
by wakarebanashi
Summary: four moments they share and one, final moment.


a/n: written & published a few years ago on a different account. reuploading on this one.

hope you enjoy!

word count: 817

* * *

four moments they share and one, final moment

.

 **I**

Rays of light pool around Yoite's feet and hands, and if he did not see it with his own eyes, he would've not known.

He stares blankly at the one spot where slits of light from the partially opened blinds embed patterns into his bare skin. Any other time, it would worry him. Any other time, he'd probably panic. But today, right now, he is as calm as ever.

Miharu's fingers slip through Yoite's easily and he locks their hold. They feel like bones wrapped in thin layers of skin, like he is merely a skeleton parading around as a human. He squeezes and looks at Yoite the same time Yoite looks at him.

"You felt that, right?" Miharu's voice dances around a whisper, but it is loud enough to seep into Yoite's skin. He nods once.

"Alright."

Miharu lets his head rest on the thin strip of Yoite's shoulder and breathes in. Today, they are at peace.

.

.

 **II**

Yoite is bedridden for most of the day, but that is alright because Miharu is holding his hand, and smiling.

(Yoite loves to see Miharu smile.)

"Raimei and Kouichi said they'd bring flowers for you today," Miharu supplies. He absentmindedly plays with the tips of Yoite's fingers. "Kumohira-sensei says he'd even bring you something sweet to eat. His wife made it."

"What is it?"

"Not telling, Yoite. You'll just have to wait, okay?"

Yoite doesn't get a chance to respond because Miharu's lips are covering his in a second and it feels like an eternity until Miharu pulls back carefully. He's still smiling.

"What was that for?" Yoite's voice quivers with surprise, but if Miharu notices (or cares) he doesn't show it.

"A get well present," Miharu's fingers disappear from around Yoite's and reappear in his black locks, where they stroke tenderly. "I didn't think you'd be sick today but I don't like it. Please get better soon."

Yoite gulps in the absence of a sufficient reply. Miharu laughs delicately, like anything louder will break Yoite, and he places another kiss on Yoite's cheek.

(His kisses are always so warm.)

"I love you, Yoite." Miharu whispers. It's so soft it sends shivers running down Yoite's spine.

He works up the nerve to reply, but finds he's lost his voice in the process of trying to form words. He mouths his reply instead.

Miharu smiles ever so gently.

.

.

 **III**

Yukimi doesn't visit often, but just enough times to remind Yoite he's always on his mind.

"I thought i'd be able to bear it," Yukimi confesses to Miharu one evening while Yoite sleeps. "I thought when the days were filled with Yoite idling in bed instead of doing something, anything else, I'd be able to still laugh and talk to him as if he weren't on his deathbed. But, I'm just a stupid adult stuck with the mentality of a kid who can't do or change anything."

Miharu would offer comforting words if he could find any. Truly, he would. But he is lost in his own thoughts and they are quite similar to Yukimi's expressed fears.

When the day comes to say goodbye to Yoite, how will Miharu fair?

Unbeknownst to them, Yoite listens.

.

.

 **IV**

"Yoite, guess what?"

Miharu's smile is as wide as the earth and possibly contagious (Yoite only thinks this because amidst the guessing, he finds himself smiling too).

"Hm?"

"Raimei and Kouichi are dating!"

Miharu's smile is as great as the heavens now, and it's so contagious that even Yoite can't help but smile almost as big as Miharu does.

"That's wonderful," Yoite breathes, and it is. He always thought (to himself, of course) they belonged with each other.

"Yes, it is."

Miharu's hand gravitates towards Yoite's hair, stroking and stroking until it descends down to the hollow of Yoite's cheeks. His fingers trail the outline and Yoite finds no reason to protest.

Miharu's hands have always left a homely feeling to them.

"If you don't get better soon," Miharu's smile loosens, "i won't let you taste Raimei's cookies."

A string of sunlight catches in Yoite's eye as he nods.

.

.

 **V**

Yoite can feel it in the air.

Like a long awaited visitor, the gentle spring breeze comes as a ghost, de-shelling him of his mask, taking him along where it goes.

Miharu isn't present, neither is anyone else. Yoite almost wishes to postpone the inevitable for even a few more minutes.

To say goodbye to Miharu, to the others, to see a glimpse of Miharu's smiling face one more time before he goes.

But Death is calling his name and Yoite has answered.

Like feathers he is scattered, his skin no longer skin but beautiful crystallites that Miharu would've have loved to see. He feels no pain as the sky takes him home.

Somewhere in-transit, he smiles.

"Goodbye, Miharu."

 _And thank you._

.

.

owari


End file.
